fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cassie Moats/A Flipline Family Christmas
''A Flipline Family Christmas ''Is A In Christmas in July Special Featuring The Papa Louie Characters. Plot Roy is driving Cooper, Marty, Alberto, Penny, Mitch, Maggie, Prudence, Clover, Taylor, Chuck, Peggy and Willow up to his sister Marie's mansion for Christmas while they sing "We Need a Little Christmas." Unbeknownst to Roy, Marie is preparing to go to Portallini for the holiday. The doorbell rings which she answers where Georgito and Johnny enter the house where they have rented the mansion for the holidays wanting to spend a nice quiet Christmas in the country. Just then, Roy and the other Chefs enter which disrupts Marie and Georgito's plans for the holidays. Cooper introduces himself to Marie who mistakens Him for a superstar. When the telephone rings, Alberto answers it and hands it to Roy. The call is from Papa Louie who is in the middle of a lunch rush and that he will be at the mansion soon. The doorbell rings again as Roy answers it where Nick has arrived to help Mitch cook the Christmas Turkey. While Roy shows Nick to the kitchen, Alberto is looking for Penny when the doorbell answers again. Penny finds Yippy at the door who states that she was invited to the mansion by Nick. While Cooper and Prudence has Roy heard Cookie and Pickle to Mitch and Nick's bedroom, Cooper states that there is a lot of them here. Prudence says that the chef family is coming together as they sing "Jingle Bells." It then changes to Marty and Clover performing "Jingle Bell Rock" before the Mitch, Georgito, and Johnny.Roy has some of Marie's friends chop down a Christmas tree and bring it inside. Greg arrives stating that he had to run after the truck all the way to him and quotes "And boy am I so ''exhaust''ed!". Greg enters the mansion where he meets Marie, Georgito, and Johnny. Clover finds a piano which she plays as Roy sings "Sleigh Ride" with Peggy while doing a dance number before Nick and Mitch. After the performance, Roy goes into the house where he tells Cooper about his new dance partner. During Roy's description, Cooper answers the phone and hands it to Roy where Papa Louie tells Roy that he is doing a little Christmas shopping before he goes to the mansion. Nick has cornered Johnny as Georgito tells him that Johnny is not Yippy and Yippy who told him that is Yippy. Taylor tells Cooper that he has found footage of their Christmas when they were babies. until Penny hears a carolers approaching. The carolers is none other than Utah and Scooter as they sing "Deck the Halls." Then they enter the mansion where Marie states to Georgito "Well, you know what this means." Georgito asks if he and Johnny have to give up their hammock in the attic. Marie states that either that or build bunk beds in the broom closet. As Johnny gets Georgito a hammer, he ends up meeting Utah and Scooter where they ended up in there "small talk" before Georgito leaves to go build some bunk beds. Nick and Mitch has finally caught a Turkey and a Pig. The news comes on TV as the Newsman states that the worst blizzard in 50 years is approaching the area at a great rate. Clover then looks outside and states that it is snowing outside as the rest looks at the snowflakes. Roy then quotes that Papa Louie is out in that storm.Roy and Marie go over where everyone is going to sleep as Nick, Greg and Yippy will sleep in guest room 4#, Mitch and Maggie will sleep in guest room 10#, and Marty and Clover will be bunking with Rita. Then, when Roy asks about where Alberto is going to sleep, Alberto states that he will be fine on the couch. When Penny quotes to Alberto that maybe she can sleep with him, Alberto states that he never had her sleep with him before. When Yippy states that she has just made Christmas Cookies for Santa, Greg begins the Christmas pageant with him doing the father and Utah doing the mother in a telling of "Twas the Night Before Christmas." As the pageant progresses, Yippy is shown playing the mouse while the teens play the reindeer. When Greg reads the line to introduce Santa Claus, Nick enters dressed as Santa Claus. When Utah asks Greg on who told Nick to play Santa Claus, Greg states "Santa's name is Nick and Nick fits as the perfect Santa Claus." Utah tells Greg to go to the big finish as they close out the pageant.Rita comes in stating "Everyone, four strangers are here on snowmobiles" then the four strangers comes in and goes into the kitchin to change, Marie is unaware that Her uncle isn't here. Cooper gets a call from Papa Louie stating that his car got stuck in the snow and that he is calling for a taxi. After the call from Papa Louie, Roy approaches Cooper stating that now is a good time to show him his new dancing act with Peggy. When Roy addresses the crowd if they'd like to see his new dancing act, Mindy and Vicky are seen stating that they would love to see his act, hate to miss his act, and love to hate his act. When Roy asks Mindy and Vicky where they came from, Marie states that Mindy and Vicky are good friends of hers and that they come visit her every Christmas. Roy is surprised that Mindy and Vicky know his sister as the mother and daughter duo continue to make fun of Roy. When Roy and Peggy danced, Mindy and Vicky quote "Look at that" ruining their best dance. When Peggy starts to get tired, Mindy and Vicky heckle Peggy stating "If you get tired, go to your guest room" as Roy takes Peggy to her guest room.As the storm gets worse, Roy and Marie become worried that Papa Louie won't be able to make it. Yippy goes into the kitchen (in her nightgown) where the four strangers were changing and Yippy to gives the four strangers some of her christmas cookies and the four sing "A Christmas Song." Afterwards, Yippy asks the four stangers what there names are, and the four takes off the helmets and it was reveled that it was The Romano Family Quartet they came along because the kids and teens needs adult guidance and Yippy hugs Gino. As Rita states that there will be lots of snow for her to shovel tomorrow, Georgito volunteers to help Roy by going to look for Papa Louie.While Georgito is looking for Papa Louie, Marty is called to the basement. When Clover states to Marty about telling her about Color Bird holes and that if they found one, they can go in to meet some Color Birds. Marty sees the Color Bird hole as he and Clover go in. As they travel through the Color Bird Hole, they go halfway as Marty is surprised upon encountering Jake Color Bird curious about Marty and Clover whom state that they are legless humans.When Marty states that he wishes him a Merry Christmas, the Color Bird don't know what Christmas is. Clover states that Christmas is when everyone gathers together to be with their friends and family. Jake state that they have a holiday similar to this as they sing "Pass it On" where the Color Bird is joined by his Family. Afterwards, Clover receives a Colored Stone from Jake's mother before Marty and Clover leave. Upon reentering the mansion, Marty and Clover are told by Alberto that Papa Louie was heard outside. As Georgito gets Papa Louie to the mansion, Roy tells Mitch and Nick to prepare some soup.Now that everyone is present, Marie states that if there was anyone else coming, two of the Chefs will have to sleep with Nick, Greg and Yippy in the trunk in there guest room. Scooter and Utah like the idea. Papa Louie states that is time for the annual "Carol Sing." During the carols, Jake hear the songs and go check it out. When he appear behind the desk during the songs, Yippy is seen next to Georgito and Johnny. After the songs, Everyone goes to bed and sleeps for Santa.While everyone is sleeping, Bruna couldn't fall asleep because her back hurts from trying to sleep on the floor. and she walks and moans to the kitchen where she trips and falls on her chin and wakes Penny up. then Penny asks what happened to her and she states "I couldn't sleep because i was on the floor and because three curmudgeons where snoring" then Penny gets out off of Alberto and takes Bruna into the living room and gets out a pillow and blanket and makes her a nice floor bed and Bruna falls asleep on it then Penny goes back to sleep on Alberto's chest.The next morning, Alberto and Penny wakes up seeing there presents and begins singing Jingle Bells in spanish then Yippy, Nick, Greg, Mitch, and The pets goes downstairs and opens there presents while everyone else is equely tired as the credits roll. Category:Blog posts